


all of the pieces were torn and thrown (i was alone when i burned my home)

by yoursoftskin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursoftskin/pseuds/yoursoftskin
Summary: "Peki neden yandın böyle, onu biliyor musun?"
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 6





	all of the pieces were torn and thrown (i was alone when i burned my home)

Yeosang uzun süre tuttuğu nefesini seslice bıraktı. Gözleri tam karşısında duran penceredeydi lakin gördüğü tek şey gün ışığında dans eden toz zerreleriydi. Geldiğinden beri başka yere değmemişti gözleri. Hoş, süzülen gün ışığı buraya geldiğindeki ilk an kadar güçlü değildi; saatlerini burada, bu rahatsız koltukta oturarak ve ışığın zayıflamasını izlemekle geçirmişti. Uzun süredir hareketsiz oturmasından dolayı kalçası ağrımaya başlamıştı bile ama ses etmedi. 

"Bitmek üzere endişelenme." dedi karşındaki bu kömür karası saçları olan adam. Yeosang'ın ruhunu çiziyor olan adam.

Yeosang gözlerini Park Seonghwa'nın yüzüne indirdi. Kömür karası saçları alnına dağılmıştı, gözleri nazikçe kapanmış; soluk dudakları yarı aralık, elindeki çizime odaklanmıştı. Yeosang karşındaki bu adamın ne kadar gerçek üstü göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi.

Yaşadığı kasabada herkes Park Seonghwa'yı bilirdi. Insanların ruhunu görebildiğini iddia eden üstelik insanların ruhlarını bir bedene gözü kapalı kavuşturan biri tabii ki ilgi odağı olacaktı. Gerçi Yeosang şimdiye dek bu adamın ruhları görebildiğine inananı görmemişti ama herkes çizdiği canlı ama garip resimlerin hayranı oluyordu çünkü resimlerin tuhaf bir şekilde tanıdık, tatmin edici ve kendilerini tamamlayan bir his verdiğini iddia ediyorlardı. 

Yeosang da işte bu hissi merak etmişti. Tamamlanmış hissetmeyi.

Park Seonghwa'nın kağıt üzerindeki kalem hareketleri yavaşlamıştı şimdi. Birkaç saniye süren bir hışırtı takip etti kalemin dansını. Yeosang soluksuz bekledi. 

Uzun kirpikler aralandı. Yeosang bu gün ikinci kez Park Seonghwa'nın buz mavisi gözleri ile göz göze geldi. Park Seonghwa gülümsedi. "Işte bitti."

Seonghwa'nın gözleri kendi çizdiği kâğıda indi ve nefesini tuttu, yüzündeki gülümseme aşağı büküldü. Dehşete kapılmış gibi parlayan gözlerinin aksine yüzünde başka bir mimik hayat bulmadı.

"Bir sorun mu var?" Yeosang yutkunduktan sonra sordu.

"Kendin bakmak isteyebilirsin."

Yeosang kağıdı vermesi için elini uzattı. Çizime baktı. Çizim karakalem çizilmiş olmasına rağmen Yeosang çizimdeki renkleri neredeyse görebildi. Öfkeli kırmızıyı, tutuşmuş turuncuyu, aşınmış maviyi ve daha nicesini. 

Yeosang çizime gülümsedi.

"Sen buraya ilk adım attığında siyahtan başka bir renkte çizebileceğimi düşünmemiştim. Ancak ruhun kendi şeklini seçti. Ifadenden anladığım üzere sen de hırçın renkleri görebiliyorsun değil mi?"

Yeosang basitçe "Evet." dedi. Çizimi, komşusu Yunho'nun çiçekler açan ruh çizimi kadar somut değildi. Öylesine karalanmış gibiydi ama kendisine külleri çağrıştırdı. Sanki ruhu beden bulamadan yanıp kül olmuştu, çizimin ne anlatmak istediğini tam anlamadı ama tahmin etti. Belki hisleri onu yanıltıyordu ama aksini hissetmeye cesareti yoktu. Yunho ona çizimi gösterdiği o sabah yine kendi çizimi için 'Sana yemin olsun Yeosang, ben çiçeklerin ferah kokularını hissettim.' demişti ancak Yeosang ona, o an inanmamıştı. Bir çizim üstelik yalancı olduğuna bahse gireceği garip bir adamın çizimi nasıl olur da gerçekmişçesine duyular verebilirdi ki? Yeosang buna nasıl inanırdı o sabah? Şimdi ise anlıyordu Yeosang, çünkü şimdi kendisi de is kokusunu alıyordu.

Yeosang çizime bakmaya devam etti. Tamamlanmış hissetmedi ama bu çizimdeki bir şeyler ona tamamen tanıdıktı.

Elindeki çizimden başını kaldırdı, Park Seonghwa'nın dikkatle ona baktığını gördü. Odaya ilk girdiğinde baktığı gibi değildi, Yeosang o zaman ruhunu izlediğini düşünmüştü ama şimdi Seonghwa yüzeydeki Yeosang'a bakıyordu, ya da öyle hissettiriyordu.

"Ruhunu yeniden diriltmek ister gibi bir ifade var yüzünde." dedi Seonghwa. "Peki neden yandın böyle, onu biliyor musun?"

Yeosang yanağının içini ısırdı. Oturduğu koltukta daha da küçüldü. "Hayır."

Evet.

Elindeki kağıdı sıktı, gözlerini çekmedi. Ikisi de gözlerini kırpmadan birbirine bakmaya devam etti.

Yeosang da derindeki Park Seonghwa'yı merak etti. "Kendi ruhunu görebiliyor musun?"

Park Seonghwa omuzlarını düşürdü. "Hayır." Birkaç kalp atımı süresince bekledi. "Bir ruhum olduğunu da düşünmüyorum."

Yeosang kaşlarını çattı. "Nasıl olur?"

Seonghwa yerinden kalktı ve perdeleri çekti. Artık güneş kaybolmuştu ve yerini karanlığa emanet etmişti. Yeosang geldiğinden beri yanan mum da bitmek üzere olduğundan Seonghwa, Yeosang'ın önünden geçip ışığı açtı.

"Saat geç oldu, artık eve dönmelisin."

Yeosang, Park Seonghwa'nın cevap vermeyeceğini anladı, kâğıdı katlayıp cebine koydu. Odadaki nahoş mum kokusu şimdi rahatsız edici değildi. Yeosang huzursuzca yerinden kalkıp evden çıkmak için ilerledi. Sonra durdu, son kez Park Seonghwa'nın arkasını dönmesine ve perdesi çekilmiş pencerenin önünde kaskatı durmasına baktı.

Yeosang daireden çıktığında aklında dalgalanan sorular yüzünden titriyordu. Yine de buraya geri dönmeyeceğini bilerek kendi evine doğru yola koyuldu.


End file.
